


Haunt

by chocolafied



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: -cries in corner-, Gen, Hinted at M/M pairing I guess?, I really didn't want him to die, Tissue Warning, Yusuf is a precious baby ;n;, chocolafied, more of a vent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf Tazim never really left. Hinted Yusuf/Ezio and inspired by "Haunt" by Bastille</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuf just gives me a lot of feels and I was feeling depressed so...-cries in corner-

                Constantinople had never been the same. And while the same golden sky reigned above him, Ezio couldn’t help but feel a bitter lump in his throat as a familiar presence lingered in back of him. And whenever the master assassin would turn around; _gone._

                Yusuf Tazim was gone. Simple as that, at least Ezio tried to tell himself as he walked the streets of the city. He felt his presence whenever he passed an alley, rounded the corner of a building, reached a viewing point in the city. It seemed that the energetic assassin would never truly leave him alone.

                It would be moments like these when the Italian would let his hood down and look around, breathing heavily as he eyed the skyline painted out before him. He could hear the Turkish assassin laughing happily as they talked about the day’s adventures. “ _So, Ezio, had fun today?”_

                Ezio heaved the weighted breath in his chest. His heart contorted in pain and faintly felt his eyes beginning to sting scarcely. “Si,” he would answer with an unwilling smile as he turned to face the source of the question. He was greeted by an empty spot where Yusuf would have been standing.

                “ _You know,”_ Yusuf spoke up once more, gesturing his hands as he always did while frowning in thought. _“I wish you had come to Constantine sooner, Ezio.”_ He laughed with a mischievous glint in his eyes that resembled a child’s, made Ezio think about his younger self whenever he saw it. _“We would have had many adventures together,_ _kardeşim.”_

                Something wet and salty trickled down the aged assassin’s face. Ezio didn’t bother to turn around this time. “I know. Requiescat in pace, fratello mio.”


End file.
